1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a glasses apparatus, a method for controlling the glasses apparatus, and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a glasses apparatus which performs various operations using an osteophony speaker and a controlling method thereof, an audio apparatus, an audio signal providing method, and a display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various functions (for example, three-dimensional (3D) functions and game functions) are being adopted for display apparatuses, 3D glasses apparatuses are being provided that operate in an interlocked manner with display apparatuses.
Specifically, in the related art, a glasses apparatus may be provided with a speaker or audio output terminal (for example, an earphone terminal etc.), so as to provide various audio such as contents audio or call audio to a user.
However, in the case of providing call audio to a user using a speaker while performing a video call, an echo phenomenon occurs where the call audio is input to the microphone again. In addition, in the case of providing call audio to a user using an earphone, there is a problem that the user may not hear other sounds besides the call audio.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to provide call audio or contents audio to a user by adopting a osteophony speaker in a glasses apparatus so as to perform a video call. In addition, there is required a way for the glasses apparatus to perform various functions using an osteophony speaker.